


Mystery Girl

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asami is a useless gay dork, Coffee Shop Owner Asami Sato, Coffee Shops, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Korra is smooth af, Meet-Cute, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Asami Sato owns one of the most frequented coffee shops in Republic City. However, for the past while, a woman has been frequenting at Asami's place and Asami knows nothing about her. She's certainly fascinating, to say the least. (Korrasami, Coffee Shop AU, Fluff)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	Mystery Girl

In this part of the city, Asami knew that coffee was a necessity. With all the big businesses in Republic City making their home in the downtown district, Asami knew that many people would be needing a dose of coffee to get through their day.

And there was one place she knew where to get her fix. Her place to be exact. She proudly ran the finest coffee shop in republic city and at midday every day for the past year, it was packed with people desperate for a brew, craving that necessary caffeine.

However, one of Asami's regular customers was quite an enigma to her. She'd shown up about two months ago. A young woman, short brown hair in a bob cut, always wearing a smart blue suit. She didn't know where she worked, or what her name was, but she came in every single day at the exact same time.

Asami did get to know her regular's quite well, but she had barely been able to get much out of this woman. She just preferred the quiet or was sometimes busy working on something on her laptop she sometimes brought with her

Today, Asami was preparing for the midday rush. Her chef Bolin had already started on the snacks, Asami wanting to make sure everything was prepared.

On-time, the woman walked in through the front door's and said her usual hello. She had a deep, wonderful voice that always sounded cheerful. And her suit looked smarter than usual… or maybe that was just Asami's wishful thinking.

But after that, things seemed different with her. She seemed a bit on edge. After she sat down and Asami was preparing the woman's usual order, she noticed that her enigma was talking to someone on the phone, rather angrily. She wasn't being loud, but Asami could see the tension in her face.

Eventually, the woman put her phone down and seemingly sighed. She rubbed her forehead with those firm hands of hers, seemingly tired of the universe's constant nonsense. Asami knew that feeling all too well. Everyone just had a moment in their day when they were just so ticked off about everything going on.

Asami smiled, taking out the woman's usual tea and biscuits to her personally. She knew that whatever she was stressing with, this would cheer her up. After all, she came here to relax and get something to drink not to get even more worked up.

Heading over to the young woman sat in the corner, Asami put down the drink and snacks beside her on a small tray. "Hey there Miss, I brought you your usual."

The woman smiled, looking up at her. "Oh, thanks, Miss Sato. To be honest, with all that's gone wrong today, I'm glad to see that my afternoon coffee is just how I want it."

Asami smiled, pleased to hear those words. "Well, I do like to try my best, especially for my regulars."

"Miss Sato, you are an angel, truly."

The Asian woman blushed. The stranger had never complimented her like that before. In fact, it had been a very long time since anyone has said anything like that to her. She was a bit lost for words.

"Oh well... thank you," was all she could say.

"You're most welcome," her customer said, giving her an honest smile.

Composing herself, Asami looked over at her, taking the tray. "Well, if you need another, let me know."

"Will do."

Asami went back behind the counter, still looking over at the girl. She tried her best not to stare but... Well after being complimented by her, she'd become even more interested in her.

The way she just casually sat by the window, relaxing and unwinding warmed Asami's heart. It was all thanks to her hospitality, not to mention a damn good cup of coffee to boot.

She wouldn't say she was in love with the stranger... But she would say she had a crush. A very big crush.

"Asami?"

She jumped and turned to see her young barista Opal watching her with a raised eyebrow. Opal was Bolin's girlfriend and had only been working at the shop for a while, but she got on well with Asami.

"Aha. The mystery girl is back, huh?" She noted, grinning.

"Yup," Asami admitted. "She seemed a bit stressed out today."

"I noticed, but she seemed to light up when you gave her that coffee," Opal told her.

Asami turned redder. Had she noticed the compliment as well? She tried to find the words, but it was hopeless.

Opal giggled. "Asami, you got it bad. A cute butch girl has the hots for you."

"Ehhh, with hair like that I think she's more Futch," Asami remarked, rubbing the back of her head.

"Probably. Why don't you ask her out already?"

"I barely know a thing about her, Opal. She's kinda private, even if she is really nice when she comes in."

That was a complete lie. There was nothing saying she couldn't have gone and asked her out. It was more Asami's sense of professionalism that kept her from mingling with her regulars too much.

"She's been coming in for the last two months," Opal reminded her.

"Look, I don't go nosing into my customer's business okay?" Asami told her. "If they want to vent to me about their problems, that's their decision. We're just here to serve the coffee and give them an ear to listen to."

Opal looked over Asami's shoulder. "Well, apparently she needs your ear because she's coming over here right now."

For the second time that day, Asami jumped in surprise as the mystery woman walked over to the counter. This was definitely a rare sight indeed. Asami straightened her collar, trying not to pay attention to the massive knowing grin on Opal's face.

"Oh, have you finished already, Miss?"

"Yeah, I'm done and...uh, my name is Korra."

"Korra?"

The girl-Korra grinned crookedly. "Yeah. I figured you might as well know my name."

Asami was taken aback. It looked like the mystery girl was the one to be making the first move. "Wow... you have a beautiful name."

"And you've got even more beautiful eyes," Korra said with a smirk.

Opal the left the two, realising three was a crowd. Asami also realised that now was a good chance to stop being a coward and ask this gorgeous woman out. Nothing was holding her back.

"Well um... would you like to come round later on?" she suggested. "After I close up shop."

"You know what?" Korra admitted. "That sounds perfect."

"It does?"

"Oh yes."

The glisten of Korra's blue eyes made Asami melt completely. It certainly was going to be perfect indeed. As their hands were on the counter together, Asami felt Korra's fingers slowly brush against her own.

She was more than just a mystery girl now.

xXx

**Author's note:** I'm trying something new this week! Every day this week, I'll be posting, hopefully, a new Korrasami one shot every single day. It's been a while since I tried something like this. Consider it a... mini-Korrasami week (Even though I don't do ship week things anymore). First up, we've got a lovely coffee shop AU I wrote with Guppy a while back.

Do enjoy and I'll see you tomorrow for more gay goodness!


End file.
